Canola oil contains a relatively high (8%-10%) alpha-linolenic acid (ALA) content. This trienoic fatty acid is unstable and easily oxidized during cooking, which in turn creates off-flavors of the oil. It also develops off odors and rancid flavors during storage (Hawrysh, 1990, Stability of canola oil, Chapter 7, pp. 99-122 In: F. Shahidi, ed. Canola and Rapeseed: Production, Chemistry, Nutrition, and Processing Technology, Van Nostrand Reinhold, N.Y.). Reducing the ALA content level by hydrogenation increases oxidative stability of the oil. However, hydrogenation results in the production of trans fatty acids, which increases the risk for coronary heart disease when consumed. Although an oil's oxidative stability is not determined solely by fatty acid profile, a decrease in the ALA content of canola oils generally improves the stability of the oils.